


Alone

by victoriabloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, no happy ending, sorry omg i just wanted to try writing a sad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriabloop/pseuds/victoriabloop
Summary: Alone. That was what Oikawa Tooru was.





	Alone

Alone. That was what Oikawa Tooru was. Oikawa couldn't even begin to think of a life without Hajime by his side. 

Even as babies, before he could even remember, Hajime was by his side. They grew up together, fell together, learnt together, and lived together. From friends, to bestfriends, to lovers. Oikawa couldn't stand a day without talking to Hajime.

Iwa-chan was like a second greeting for Oikawa. He said it everyday without fail, always smiling as he met with Hajime for the day. Oikawa knew Hajime inside out, upside down. He could recognise his laughter anywhere, he could pick out Hajime's hand from hundreds of peoples, he could tell which one was Hajime. 

Oikawa just knew. And now, he doesn't.

Oikawa doesn't know how to live his life. He doesn't know how to even begin accepting the fact that Hajime wasn't there anymore. Hajime wasn't there to pick him up after a tough day at practice. Hajime wasn't there to console Oikawa after a bad day, or to praise Oikawa for anything good that happened. Hajime wasn't there to nag at Oikawa for missing too much sleep. Hajime wasn't there.

Oikawa stopped calling for Iwa-chan. Oikawa stopped smiling. Oikawa stopped calling Hajime. Oikawa stopped living. Oikawa could barely pull himself together for his funeral. He could barely breathe from the sobbing he did. His eyes was so swollen from the nights of crying.

And then it stopped. Oikawa knew exactly what to do. He knew that it wasn't the best thing to others, but it was the only thing that Oikawa could do. 

"Iwa-chan... Hajime... I'll... see... you... soon..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this ;'( i always hated reading stories with a sad ending but i promise ill post more fluff to make up for this. still a beginner writer please pardon my lame stories!


End file.
